


You Are My Spring | Minayeon AU

by coldbluesky



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minayeon, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbluesky/pseuds/coldbluesky
Summary: "Hey... what if we were destined to meet?" Nayeon said, while she dreamily gazed at the rosy sky.--Being the daughter of an influential businessman, Myoui Mina grew up surrounded by wealth and luxury. Yet, the thing she longed for the most couldn't be acquired with money. On a fateful Christmas night, her path crosses with Im Nayeon's, and her life would change forever.--An AU in which TWICE members are high school students. The main pairing is Minayeon with Satzu as a side pairing. Mostly angst/fluff.--[In progress]© coldbluesky | 2019





	1. Characters and Notes

**MYOUI MINA**   

17 years-old. Second-year. The youngest child of a rich and prestigious Japanese family who owns a big restaurant branch. She is a timid, yet sweet girl who grew up with a distant family and not many friends. Her family was transferred to Korea so she is starting a new high school year there.  

 **IM NAYEON**   

18 years-old. Third-year. A friendly and outgoing girl whose family owns a bakery. They live on the second floor of the bakery, which is their house. Nayeon's family struggles financially so she helps out by working part-time at the bakery twice a week.  

**MINATOZAKI SANA**

17 years-old. Second-year. Moved from Japan to Korea upon starting high school, and had a hard time in the beginning because she was far from her family and her Korean wasn't perfect. Things started getting better when she befriended her classmate Park Jihyo, who is now her best friend. Sana is a cheerful and affectionate girl who is known for her clumsiness.   

**CHOU TZUYU**

16 years-old. First-year. Originally from Taiwan, she is a beautiful girl who has a mysterious aura. Appears to be cold and distant, but in reality, is a caring person who doesn't know how to convey her feelings properly. Tzuyu's family is very rich and powerful, but she is still a humble person.   

**YOO JEONGYEON**

18 years-old. Third-year. She is Nayeon's childhood friend and they are always bickering, but care for each very deeply. Jeongyeon is a cool and calm individual who is usually very sarcastic but becomes quite protective of her friends if something is wrong with them.  

**PARK JIHYO**

17 years-old. Second-year. She is a hardworking and considerate girl who tries her very best in everything she does. She is Sana's best friend and is very close to her, usually being on the receiving end of Sana's neverending affection. Jihyo is often the voice of reason in her group of friends.  

**HIRAI MOMO**

18 years-old. Third-year. Known for being an amazing dancer and passionate about food, Momo is a girl who moved from Japan in her childhood. She met Nayeon and Jeongyeon in her first year of high school and quickly befriended them. 

**KIM DAHYUN**

16 years-old. First-year. A funny and bright girl who is always smiling. Dahyun is Chaeyoung's best friend, and they have known each other since kindergarten because their parents are also close. They are practically always seen together and love to hang out at the arcade.

**SON CHAEYOUNG**

16 years-old. First-year. An artsy girl who is sociable and adventurous. Her best friend is Dahyun. Loves video games and can be rather competitive. Is usually very warm but can get easily annoyed when she is called short or small.

  ━━━☆☆━━━  

This fanfiction takes place in Seoul, South Korea. It features characters heavily based on TWICE members, however, please note that I am by no means trying to impose anything on them, this is simply fiction and is not supposed to represent the real person's feelings, thoughts or views. It's set on a high school, and the age difference between the characters has changed so that each trio can be in a different year in high school. I was inspired by a few different songs to write this: "Miracle", by GOT7, "Merry & Happy" and "The Best Thing I Ever Did", both by TWICE.


	2. Chapter I | Encounter

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/406914015110103060/546046115032727562/mina2.png)

♡━━━ December | Mina's PoV ━━━♡

On a particularly cold winter night, I find myself wandering the busy streets of Seoul alone. Another year has passed, and now the scenery is decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments. Many families and couples are gathered together, happily enjoying the holidays. 

My name is Myoui Mina. I was born into one of Japan's most influential and wealthy families, so as you can imagine, my parents are rather busy and rarely have any time for me. I have an older brother, Takuya. We were close as children and used to play a lot together, but as we grew older he started to change and distanced himself from me.

My father has been transferred to Seoul so he can manage a new unit of our restaurant branch, which will be opening soon. Naturally, the rest of the family will have to move, so he proposed that we spend Christmas in Korea this year so we can familiarize ourselves with the city and our new house, which he already purchased. I was hopeful that this time we would actually be able to spend the holidays together, as a family, but I guess it was foolish of me to think that

Although my parents said we'd be together, they had to attend a party with business partners and my sibling acted as if I wasn't in the house, ignoring me as usual. Not wanting to spend Christmas on my own, I decided to head out for a walk. But even though now I'm surrounded by dozens of people, I still feel quite alone.

My thoughts were interrupted when a large Christmas tree caught my attention. It shined brightly as it illuminated the town square, inviting me to take a closer look, so I silently made my way towards it.

It seems like I wasn't the only one enraptured by its radiance. Just like me, other people were admiring the tree, although most of them were in other people's company. The sound of laughter and running footsteps was heard nearby and I could hear a girl's voice above everyone else's when out of a sudden someone bumped into me.

"I'm so--" she started saying as I turned around to face her, but for some reason, she stopped speaking when I looked at her. The girl had dark hair and seemed just slightly taller than me. I could also notice she had larger front teeth that endearingly made her look like a rabbit. She seemed perplexed and just stared at me for a few seconds. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable and my face reddened from the attention, so I awkwardly smiled at her.

As though she had suddenly snapped out of a trance, she said, "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't look where I was going and I ended up bumping into you", the girl bowed to me as an apology. "Are you okay...?" 

"Oh... you don't have to worry about it, I'm perfectly fine," I replied, smiling politely at her and she returned a much brighter smile to me, then shifting her eyes to the tree in front of us.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" she said, serenely contemplating the view.

"A-ah... yes, it's undoubtedly stunning..." I awkwardly replied, wondering why this charming stranger was engaging in some sort of conversation with me. She giggled at my answer, seeming amused by it and I couldn't help but smile, shyly glancing at her.

"When I saw it, I just had to take a closer look..." she continued saying. "It wasn't here last year, so I was surprised."

"Oh... I see," I replied, biting my lip and cursing myself for sounding so stiff and not knowing what to say. She looked at me again and had a curious expression. For a brief moment, I thought I saw her cheeks darkening a bit.

"You're not from here, are you?" she asked.

"No... I'm from Japan," I answered, forcing myself to look at her. "I'll be moving to Seoul soon though... so my family and I are staying here for the holidays." 

The girl continued looking at me. It was almost as if her deep brown eyes were trying to stare into my soul, so I quickly averted my gaze as I felt my heartbeat fastening. 

"I see... I hope you'll have a good time here in Seoul," she said, and I could tell she was smiling from my peripheral vision, she then tilted her head and said: "Why are you -- "

"Noona, let's go, we're going to end up being late because of you!" a boy shouted and interrupted her, not too far away from us. He was beside a couple who I assumed to be his parents. The girl seemed a bit frustrated and returned her gaze to me.

"Uh... I have to go," she said, sounding a bit unsure. I nodded in response, feeling slightly disappointed for some reason. Even though we were strangers, her presence was somewhat soothing.

"I'm sorry again for bumping into you," she said, smiling apologetically. I softly giggled and shook my head, replying: "It's alright, there is no need to apologize."

"I'm glad then," she said, seeming genuinely relieved. "I hope you have a Merry Christmas," she added. Her words left me a bit dazed for a moment, and I knew why. It was the first time I heard those words this year, and I couldn't help but smile at her. "M-Merry Christmas!", I quickly replied.

She then flashed an enchanting bunny smile at me that made my heart skip a beat, and waved, before turning around and walking away. All I could do was stare at her in awe as I watched her join the other people. The boy seemed to tease her about something and she rolled her eyes, causing the parents to laugh. They appeared very close to each other, as a family should be.

Somehow, this brief encounter with a girl I had never seen before had managed to make my Christmas brighter, even if by just a little bit. I didn't get to learn more about her.  I never even got to know her name. All I know is that her smile is one of the brightest I've ever seen, and I don't think I'll forget the warmth it made me feel.

But reality started creeping up once again when I realized I would have to return to my large, yet empty house.

* * *

_"For me, it was an especially cold, freezing kind of day. Another year had passed as if it had forgotten about me. On that night you were standing in front of me by accident. It was like a ray of light for me. Nobody would come to see the dark sky of mine. You became a little star and lighted it up brightly."_

_(Miracle, by GOT7)_

* * *

Hello! This is my first time writing, so constructive criticism would definitely be appreciated! Chapter I was more of an introduction, the next chapters will be longer. I'd like to thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Comments and votes are always appreciated. ^-^ 

Will upload the next chapter tomorrow and then I will probably update once or twice a week.

 


	3. Chapter II | New Beginnings

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/406914015110103060/546046115032727562/mina2.png)

♡━━━ March | Mina's PoV ━━━♡

  
"Would you prefer if I drove you to school, Mina-ojousama?" asked a calm, mature voice while I was about to open the door to leave the house. It was our chauffeur, Akio. He's a tall, sleek, young man with short black hair. He has been working for my family for a while now, his father is the chief butler of our house. "I'm fine in walking, but I appreciate the offer, Akio-san," I replied while smiling politely. He simply nodded and I left the house.   
  
Today is the first day of school. We moved to Seoul a couple of weeks ago and I will be starting my second year here. I guess all those Korean lessons will be useful now. Moving to a new country, and transferring to a new school would be an even more terrifying experience if I didn't know how to speak the language.

 

(The school uniform is something like this, only with a dark blue blazer instead of a sweater in the picture.)

Cherry blossoms were blooming near the entrance of the school. It was a very beautiful sight, and I must admit that Spring is one of my favorite seasons. Students were scattered all around, and some stopped to stare at me, leaving me slightly uncomfortable but I simply kept walking until I entered the building.  
  
"That's the girl who transferred from Japan!" somebody whispered as I passed by, clearly not being careful enough to not be heard. "I heard that she's really rich and is some sort of Japanese princess!" someone else said. 

Well, I am definitely not a princess but I suppose you could say I live as one. It's not as good as it sounds though. I spent most of my childhood in lessons that my parents arranged for me. I learned ballet, archery, piano, and a few foreign languages, such as English and Korean. Combining that with my introverted nature, as a result, I didn't really have many friends while growing up. It's too bad my parents didn't arrange me lessons on how to socialize with people.

After walking around a bit, I found the classroom I'd be spending a good part of this year in. I chose a seat that wasn't surrounded by too many people and sat down, reaching for my phone inside my bag and immediately opening up one of my beloved games. I started playing until I could feel a shadow above me, and after glancing up I saw a tall girl with reddish brown hair, a pointy nose and a friendly smile in front of me. I could tell she was also Japanese, and that was further confirmed once she started talking to me in my native language.  
  
"Hi! You must be the new student who transferred from Japan, right?" she said. Her voice was rather high-pitched but it still sounded sweet. "I'm Minatozaki Sana! I wanted to talk to you... I was worried you'd have a hard time here since you're new."  
  
"Hi... I'm Myoui Mina and it's nice to meet you," I replied, hoping I didn't sound too awkward. "I actually speak Korean as well, so you don't need to speak Japanese with me unless you prefer to."  
  
"Oh. I'm impressed!" she said, softly laughing a bit. "Here I was thinking you didn't speak any Korean. Nice to meet you too, Mina-san!" She sat down by my side and rested her face in her hand while looking at me, the smile never fading from her face.   
  
Sana was about to say something when someone entered the classroom and took her attention. "Ah, Jihyo-chan! Come here!!" she exclaimed to a girl with short dark brown hair and big eyes. She was very pretty and had a friendly aura, much like Sana. The other girl smiled and joined us.   
  
"This is Myoui Mina-san, she just transferred into our class from Japan," Sana said, gesturing at me.   
  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Park Jihyo," she slightly bowed her head and offered me a bright smile. Jihyo seemed like the type of person who can make you feel comfortable around her, and I returned her smile.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Jihyo-ssi," I politely replied while also bowing my head. Jihyo sat down in front of me and kindly asked "How are you liking Seoul so far? Hopefully you'll be able to make yourself at home here."  
  
"Hm, I've only been here for two weeks now," I said, placing the tip of my finger on my chin while I elaborated a better answer. "So far, the people have been very kind to me and my current home isn't too different from what it was back in Japan."  
  
It was true, it was still a big, luxurious house, much like the one I used to live in. I still spend most of my day inside my room playing a game or reading, so I suppose you could say my life didn't change too much.   
  
"Jihyo and I will do everything we can to make you feel at home, Mina-san, so don't hesitate to ask for anything," Sana sweetly said, smiling and gently patting my arm. "I hope we can be friends!"  
  
I smiled at how genuine and friendly they were. Normally people don't approach me, so this is quite new. But it feels so enjoyable to have people to talk to. "I really appreciate it.... and I'd love to be friends as well."   
  
The teacher walked into the classroom and signaled for students to be quiet as the lesson would start. Sana squeezed my arm and smiled reassuringly at me before turning to face the teacher.

* * *

After class ended, Sana stretched her arms and groaned. "Ugh, I feel like my brain is fried and this is just the first day." Jihyo got up from her seat and playfully hit her in the head with a piece of paper, saying "I can't believe your resistance is this low, Sana. Don't forget we still have an entire year ahead of us."  
  
I couldn't help but giggle at their exchange. They seemed really comfortable with each other and I could assume they were very close friends. Sana also chuckled and hugged the other girl's waist, who was standing in front of her. "I really missed you and your nagging, Jihyo-chan~"  
  
Jihyo rolled her eyes but then patted her on the head, smiling widely while gazing down "It's only been a few days since we hung out... but I guess I missed you too." Sana looked at me while still clinging at Jihyo as if she suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Oh, Mina-san! Have you already decided which club you want to join?" Sana asked me. That was something I hadn't considered yet, and I also didn't know which options were available so I shook my head and replied: "I'm not really sure yet."  
  
"Jihyo-chan is going to be returning to the drama club, and I used to be a part of the dancing club but I want to try something different this year so I'm thinking of joining the archery club," Sana explained, gesturing with one hand while the other was still clinging to Jihyo. Sana seemed like a very affectionate person.   
  
"The archery club most likely won't go well for Sana since she's so clumsy, but I admire her for trying," Jihyo joked, earning a pout from Sana and a giggle from me. Even though I didn't know Sana well, I could trust that Jihyo was telling the truth because it sounded very fitting.  
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. If you want, you could maybe join one of these clubs with us? No pressure though!" Sana continued and Jihyo snorted at the first part, but she nodded in agreement and said, "We'd love to have you in any of these clubs, Mina-ssi, but don't feel obliged to join just because we asked."  
  
"Actually, the archery club sounds like a good idea. The drama club also sounds nice, but I'm afraid I'm too shy for that," I explained and Sana seemed really happy.  
  
"Yay, you'll really try with me?" she excitedly asked. I nodded in reply and couldn't help but smile widely because of how contagious her happiness was. Jihyo covered the side of her mouth, as if she didn't want Sana to listen, and jokingly whispered, "Good luck, I hope she doesn't accidentally impale you with an arrow."   
  
"Jihyooo, stop being so mean," Sana whined while pouting and Jihyo laughed, untangling Sana's arm from her and pulling her up from her chair. "Come on, silly, we better get going if we don't want to be late." I giggled and also got up from my chair and both Sana and Jihyo were smiling at me as I started following them.   
  
They were so kind and welcoming that it made me feel like I belonged, even though I just met them. I couldn't believe I got this lucky, knowing how shy I am, it probably would have taken me days to approach someone, if it happened at all. But these two girls were doing everything they could to include me just because I was new. Just because they wanted to make someone feel at home. 

* * *

After parting ways with Jihyo, Sana and I arrived at the archery range. It was inside a large gym. There were targets hanging on a wall and there was a room for grabbing equipment and changing rooms as well. There was a girl who was still wearing her school uniform next to us. She was very tall, had long black hair and was exquisitely beautiful. Her features also didn't look Korean so she is probably also a foreigner like me and Sana.  
  
Sana also seemed to notice the other girl and was observing her until someone else greeted us. She was shorter than me and had black hair tied up in a high ponytail, very pale skin and she was very pretty. She was already wearing the uniform for the club, which consisted of a light pink polo shirt and a white tennis skirt. She was already wearing the chest guard as well.  
  
"Hello, I am Bae Joohyun, the archery club president. I'm assuming the three of you are here to apply for the archery club?" she said. Her voice sounded strict, yet kind at the same time, and we nodded in reply.  
  
"My name is Minatozaki Sana, it's nice to meet you," Sana said, slightly bowing her head.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Myoui Mina," I quietly said, also bowing my head in respect to Joohyun.  
  
"I'm Chou Tzuyu, nice to meet you," said the other girl.   
  
Joohyun smiled at us and walked away, grabbing a few chest guards that were on the floor and returning to where we were. "Here," she said, handing a chest guard to each one of us. "You'll need these for protection. I'll have each one of you shoot an arrow now so I can measure your skill."  
  
Sana seemed a bit nervous so I tried smiling reassuringly to her, and she returned the smile. Tzuyu didn't react much, she simply took the chest guard and put it on without saying a word. I also put on my chest guard and helped Sana put on hers since she seemed to be having a hard time doing so.  
  
"Thank you," she shyly said, seeming a bit embarrassed about not knowing how to put it on. I smiled at her and we followed Joohyun to where we would be shooting the arrows. She gestured for us to get a bow and some arrows to try shooting and Tzuyu went first.   
  
She expertly put the arrow in the bow and I could tell she definitely knew how to position her body. She probably has been doing archery for a while, like me. She shoots her arrow and it perfectly landed in the bullseye of the target.   
  
Joohyun seemed quite impressed, and so did Sana, who had her mouth wide opened in surprise. "Wow, that was so good!!" she exclaimed but Tzuyu remained silent and glanced at the floor instead of us.   
  
"Would you like to try next, Sana-ssi?" Joohyun kindly asked while looking at Sana.   
  
"Um, o-okay... I never tried this before though so it might not go so well," Sana said and laughed nervously. Joohyun simply shook her head and replied, "That's perfectly fine, we're all here to learn, after all."  
  
Sana seemed quite relieved and picked up a bow and an arrow to try out. She seemed to be having some trouble positioning herself so Joohyun stepped in to help her.   
  
"Try straightening your back more," Joohyun said, placing her hand on Sana's back to try guiding her. "Now raise the bow up, bend your arm and lift your elbow up," Joohyun continued explaining, slightly moving Sana's arm a bit to help her correct the posture. "Pull the string and move it to the corner of your mouth, and then try aiming to hit the center of the target."   
  
Sana followed Joohyun's instructions and shoots her arrow. It landed on the 5th ring, but Sana seemed thrilled that it hit the target at all and was smiling widely at Joohyun, who smiled back at her while saying: "Good job, Sana-ssi, that was very good for a first try," she then looked at me and said "It's your turn now, Mina-ssi."  
  
I picked up a bow and an arrow and positioned myself facing the target. I raised the bow, straightened my back and lowered my chin a bit, pulling the string and bringing it underneath my chin. I aimed and then released the arrow, which hit the 9th ring. Not quite as good as Tzuyu, but not bad either, I suppose.   
  
Sana seemed impressed once again and clapped a bit for me. "You're really good too, Mina-san!" I simply shook my head and replied: "I'm nothing special, I could only do this because I've been having archery lessons since I was a child."  
  
"You don't have to be so modest, Mina-ssi, you're clearly gifted, regardless of if you had lessons or not," Joohyun said, smiling at me. I could definitely tell why she was the president of the club, she had great leadership skills. I slightly bowed my head and thanked her.  
  
"I would be happy to have all three of you here," Joohyun said. "Today we're only having applications, so you're all dismissed. I'll give you a form that you should fill in and bring it back tomorrow," she handed a form to each one of us and continued saying: "I'll give your uniforms tomorrow. I suggest that you keep them here in a locker that will be assigned to you so you won't have to carry them around."  
  
We all thanked her and she nodded, leaving us to greet some more students who had just arrived. "She is so cool!" Sana said in awe watching Joohyun walk away and I said, "She seems to be a really nice person."  
  
"Joohyun-sunbae is also the president of the student council," Sana continued. "She is really reliable and everyone on school admires her." It didn't surprise me that she was also the student council president, although I do find it amazing how she manages her time to do both things while also studying.   
  
Sana was looking at her watch and said, "It's still pretty early, so I think I'll head back home without waiting for my friends today," she then looked at me and asked, "Ahh! Would you like to walk back home together?"   
  
"Sure, that would be great," I replied, smiling back at Sana, who seemed happy with my answer. She then looked at Tzuyu, and asked with a sheepish smile on her face "What about you, Tzuyu-ssi?"

"I'm already returning home with my brother," Tzuyu replied, sounding a bit cold, and then left without saying anything else. Sana seemed a bit taken aback and watched Tzuyu leave with a slightly hurt look on her face.   
  
"Is everything alright...?" I asked her.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she quickly replied, chuckling a bit. "Tzuyu-ssi is probably just shy."  
  
I smiled at her and said: "You're right... she'll probably warm up to us, we should just give her time."  
  
Sana smiled back at me and linked her arm with mine. We left the gym and walked home together until our paths differed and we had to part ways.

* * *

I hope you're enjoying it so far, thank you for reading and please comment your thoughts <3 I will most likely upload the next chapter tomorrow.

 


	4. Chapter III |  Reunion

 

♡━━━ March | Mina's PoV ━━━♡

By the end of the second day of school, Sana was already calling me "Mina-chan" and Jihyo also dropped the honorifics, and they both insisted I did as well. They are so friendly that it wasn't too hard for me to get more comfortable with them.

We were making our way to our respective club locations after classes ended and Sana said, "Oh, by the way, Mina-chan, I wanted to introduce you to the rest of our friends."

"That's right. I also met a really nice first-year student called Dahyun who joined the drama club yesterday," Jihyo said. "We were going to hang out today after school and she's also bringing a friend. It would be cool if you two also came with us."

"Is everyone else going too?" Sana asked.

"Yep."

"That's a great opportunity to introduce Mina-chan to everyone then," Sana replied, sounding excited and then faced me. "That's if.... you're comfortable in joining us...?"

The thought of meeting so many new people at once definitely intimidated me. But even so, I wanted to embrace these new experiences. I didn't want to be alone anymore, and I didn't want to throw away this chance of actually having friends for once.

"I would love to go with you guys," I said, smiling at them, and Sana suddenly hugged me, surprising me. Jihyo laughed at us and Sana said, "Thank you, Mina-chan! I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together."

I couldn't help but smile widely, even though I was a bit embarrassed by the sudden hug. Jihyo patted my head reassuringly once Sana let go of me. She had a motherly aura that made me feel calm in her presence.

"Our friends are a bit crazy, Mina, so I'm already warning you beforehand so you're prepared," Jihyo said.

I laughed in reply and shook my head, saying, "I'm sure they're great people."

━━━☆☆━━━

Today's archery practice would be soon coming to an end. Joohyun was very attentive to everyone and was always trying to help the students who were having a harder time, including Sana.

I always practiced archery on my own with a tutor, so it was quite different to actually be in a club with other people. We learned that Tzuyu is a first-year student, despite being one of the tallest. Naturally, she wasn't the one who told us, I simply saw it on her application paper after I handed my own. She's also one of the most skilled archers here and I have noticed a rosy-cheeked Sana watching her in awe a few times.

This would be my last arrow of the day. I straightened my back and pulled the string close to the corner of my mouth. I slightly tilted my elbow and took aim, rapidly releasing the arrow. It hit the bullseye, my first one since I started practicing archery here.

Sana clapped and cheered me on, seeming amazed. "Mina-chan~ you're so good, that was amazing!" I chuckled at how enthusiastic she sounded and thanked her.

"Alright, everyone, you all did well today," Joohyun announced loudly so everyone could hear. "We'll meet here again at the same time tomorrow, so please get some rest."

Sana and I headed to the locker room so we could take a quick shower and change into our school uniforms again. After we were ready, Sana said we would be meeting her friends in front of the school so we could all go out together.

I tied my hair into a ponytail again and we started making our way to meet up with the others. We were probably some of the last to arrive, considering there were around five people there already, including Jihyo.

Sana smiled reassuringly at me, probably sensing how nervous I was, and I returned the smile. The group of people noticed we were arriving and Sana said, "Hey guys! There's someone I want you to meet." 

A dark-haired girl who's back was facing us turned around when she heard Sana's voice.

It was her.

It was the girl I met on Christmas.

The girl who kept coming back on my mind more than I'd like to admit.

 I just stared at her, perplex, and she seemed to recognize me as well because both her eyes and mouth were wide open. I could barely process what was happening when she said, "It's... it's you... the girl from that day." Her voice sounded shocked and it almost seemed like she was talking more to herself than to us.

"Wait... you know each other?" Sana asked, very confused and alternating her gaze between me and the other girl.

"Nayeon, explain yourself," said a tall girl with shoulder-length dark blonde hair that was darker in the roots. Ah, so her name is Nayeon. All I could do was stare at her though, still too bewildered to say anything.

Nayeon looked at the tall girl and then looked back at me. She now had a goofy smile on her face and explained, "I bumped into her on Christmas last year."

"Of course you did," said the tall girl, shaking her head and Nayeon playfully slapped her arm, exclaiming, "Shut up, Jeongyeon!"

Everyone else still seemed surprised. Sana and Jihyo were staring at us with a weird expression on their face, clearly not having expected this, and the other girls seemed even more confused. 

Nayeon was still smiling at me, and I could see her bunny teeth again. "I guess I can introduce myself properly now. My name is Im Nayeon, and I'm a third-year student here," she offered me her hand to shake. "What's your name?" she added.

"I-I... I'm Mina. Um, Myoui Mina," I awkwardly replied as I shook her hand. They were soft and felt warm. I could also notice they were larger than mine. 

"Mina..." I heard Im Nayeon softly whisper.

"It's nice to meet you, or u-um, see you again, I guess," I said, barely able to look at her in the eyes. For some reason, I felt very nervous and my heart was beating faster.

Nayeon chuckled and said, "It's great to see you again," she gestured to the tall girl beside her. "This idiot here is Yoo Jeongyeon. She's in the same class as me and we've known each other since we were little."

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and smiled at me, saying "It's great to meet you, Mina. You'll soon notice that Nayeon is the idiot, not me."

I shyly giggled and replied, "It's nice to meet you as well, um... Jeongyeon-unnie."

Jihyo placed her arm on my shoulder and looked at Nayeon and Jeongyeon, playfully scolding them, "You guys are already scaring the poor girl. Please try to act like normal people for once."

I shook my head and said they were fine. I then looked at the other two girls who hadn't introduced themselves yet, still feeling a bit dazed. They were both short, so I assumed they were still first-years. One of them had really white skin and an ombré pink hair that faded into purple, and the other one had big eyes and long black hair with cute bangs that framed her face nicely.

The purple-haired girl lightly bowed and introduced herself first. "My name is Kim Dahyun, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Jihyo-unnie's friend from the drama club," she gestured at the black-haired girl beside her and said, "This is my best friend, Son Chaeyoung."

"I'm Chaeyoung and it's great to meet you," she said, also bowing to us.

"I'm Minatozaki Sana, and it's really nice to meet you all," Sana said, smiling brightly at them. "I can't wait to hang out together with you!"

I smiled at the two cute first-year girls and said, "Myoui Mina. It's lovely to meet you."

"Where's Momo-chan...?" Sana asked, looking around as if she suddenly noticed someone wasn't there.

"She's late, as usual..." Jeongyeon said.

"She's probably taking a shower that is way longer than necessary after her dance practice," Nayeon explained. "Oh, there she comes!"

I looked back and there was a girl with mid-length black hair and straight bangs who was running towards us with a silly smile on her face.

"Ahhh... I'm sorry I'm late," she said, panting a bit.

"We're used to it by now, Momo," Jeongyeon said, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Oh, you're Japanese too, aren't you?" she asked when she noticed at me and smiled. "I'm Hirai Momo, it's nice to meet you~"

"Yes, I am Japanese," I replied, politely smiling and bowing to her. "It's nice to meet you, Momo-san, my name is Myoui Mina."

"There's no need for formalities, just Momo is fine," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Or Momo-chan, if you prefer," she completed, winking at me.

Jihyo shook her head and smiled at Momo's cheekiness, saying, "Just ignore her if you want, Mina. Momo is... different."

I chuckled and replied, "It's alright, Jihyo, Momo-san... I mean, Momo-chan seems nice." It was a bit difficult for me to not address Momo with the proper honorific and I slightly blushed out of embarrassment, but I thought it was more appropriate since she asked.

"Aww, you're so cute, Mina-chan~" Momo said and pinched one of my cheeks, causing me to gasp out of surprise and blush harder.

"Ya, leave her alone, Momo," Nayeon said, sounding annoyed and pulling Momo away by her ear, causing her to yelp in response. "You're gonna end up creeping Mina out. Now introduce yourself to the other girls."

Momo only now seemed to notice there were more people she didn't know, and she smiled brightly at them, saying: "Aw, are you two first-years? You're so cute!"

Dahyun and Chaeyoung smiled at her and nodded in reply. "I'm Kim Dahyun, it's nice to meet you, Momo-unnie."

"My name is Son Chaeyoung, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Momo-unnie, and I'll take good care of you two," Momo said, patting both of them in the head. Dahyun and Chaeyoung laughed in reply and Jeongyeon facepalmed.

"We better get going if we don't want to spend the whole day standing in front of the school gate," Jeongyeon said, shaking her head at Momo.

"What do you guys want to do?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Maybe we could go get some pizza if everyone is okay with it," Jihyo said.

All of us seemed to agree on pizza so we started making our way. Jeongyeon was leading everyone in the front and Jihyo was walking beside her. Momo was enthusiastically talking to Dahyun and Chaeyoung, who really seemed to have liked her silly antics. Sana was walking by my side and she seemed to be texting someone on her phone. 

"Can you believe we actually met again?" Nayeon said, walking over to my side. I could tell she was smiling and I tried my best to look back at her and smile too.

"I... I'm still finding it hard to believe," I replied, quickly looking at her and then averting my gaze once again. For some reason Nayeon made me feel uneasy, and it was harder to communicate with her compared to the other girls. It's probably just because of how we met, how much she stood out to me that day, and how much I thought about her despite not even knowing her name.

"I thought I'd never see you again..." Nayeon continued. She wasn't looking at me anymore and was looking forward again. "You know, I was planning to talk more to you that day... I wanted to ask why you were alone... but I had to join my family because we had somewhere to go that night."

I looked at her, surprised by her words. I had no idea she was actually interested in knowing those things about me, a stranger. Maybe that's just the type of person Nayeon is.

"I-I... well, I was alone because my family was busy..." I replied, and she looked at me with a slightly sad look on her face. "To be honest, I wanted to talk more t-to you that day as well..." I continued, blushed after admitting that.

Nayeon's face glowed up after I said that. "Really?!" she asked, seeming surprised and happy. "That's a relief, I was really worried about bothering you that day," Nayeon admitted, chuckling a bit.

I giggled in response. I felt a bit less nervous than before. Nayeon just made it easier to be comfortable around her, she seemed like a very warm person.

"Don't worry, you didn't bother me at all," I replied to her. She was anything but a bother. In fact, she was the only person who wished me a 'Merry Christmas' that day. She was more like a little gleam of light on a very dark night. But that's something I would rather keep to myself.

I noticed Sana was looking at us with a puzzled expression, but soon afterward she walked away and joined Momo and the first-years in whatever goofy jokes they were making.

"So, Mina, I heard you're in the archery club?" Nayeon asked.

"That's right... I joined it with Sana on our first day," I replied. "Actually... I have been learning archery since I was a little girl so, in the end, I guess I ended up joining a club that is within my comfort zone.

"There's nothing wrong in doing something you like, Mina," Nayeon said, patting me on the shoulder a couple of times.

I simply smiled and, feeling slightly bold, asked her, "What about you, unnie? What club do you take part in?"

"Ah, me? I'm on the drama club with Jihyo and Dahyun-ah," she replied. "I'm actually the president of the drama club."

"She's actually the president of  _drama_ itself," Momo said, turning her head back to look at us with a smug smile on her face.

"Stop paying attention to other people's conversations, you weirdo," Nayeon replied, rolling her eyes, and then she looked at me. "Don't worry about what she said Mina, I'm not  _that_  dramatic."

I giggled and shook my head at her, saying, "I'm not worried about it, unnie."

"Good," she replied, seeming satisfied, and then she pointed at the building we were in front of. "Oh, it seems like we're here already."

"We are here indeed at last," Momo said, smiling widely at the pizzeria. "Finally I am reunited with my one true love."

I was confused, and Nayeon explained to me in monotone, "She's talking about food."

"Oh..." was all I could say as I watched Momo enter the building before everyone else.

"Momo-chan is really passionate about food..." Sana said. "But to be honest, I am starving too."

"Same," Jeongyeon said. "Let's hurry up before she eats up all the food they have in there."

Dahyun and Chaeyoung laughed at Jeongyeon's joke and we all entered the pizzeria.

It was a medium-sized place that looked very clean and modern. It was decorated mainly with red and yellow objects and some neon lights. It seemed quite busy. Momo was already sitting on a large round booth table that was surrounded by a red sofa that occupied around half of the table. She was waiting for us with a happy grin on her face.

 

We all sat down. Momo was in the center and Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Jeongyeon sat to her left. Sana, Jihyo, me and Nayeon sat on the right side. A waitress quickly arrived to take our orders.

"Welcome, may I take your orders?" she asked, with a friendly smile on her face.

We all told her what we were ordering. Momo took a while to decide and ended up asking for 3 slices, all with different flavors. Sana and Jeongyeon ordered two Margherita slices each. Nayeon, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung ordered two kimchi slices each. Jihyo and I asked for two pepperoni slices each.

"Ahh, I'm so hungry," Momo whined, resting her upper body on top of the table and putting her face on top of her arms.

"And who's fault is that? You're the one who spent an eternity in the shower," Jeongyeon said.

"Don't worry, Momo-unnie, the pizza will be here soon," Dahyun said while smiling largely, patting Momo on the back a few times. Dahyun seemed to be really endeared by Momo's childishness.

"Thank you, Dahyunie, you're a good kid," Momo replied, looking at her, and then at everybody else. "Finally someone who treats me with the respect I deserve."

Jeongyeon and Nayeon snorted and everyone else seemed amused as well. I could easily see why they were all friends, and even though they are quite different from each other, they're all friendly and inviting people.

A short while later, the waitress arrived with our orders and started serving us. I grabbed the ketchup that was in a tray in front of us and started pouring large amounts into my slices of pizza. It was a while until I noticed everyone was staring at me, causing me to blush.

"U-Um... I like ketchup," I said with a sheepish voice, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, we noticed that," Jeongyeon said, seeming a bit shocked.

"It's almost like you're eating ketchup with pizza," Momo said jokingly, eating a slice of her pizza.

If the teasing kept up, my face would probably become redder than the ketchup very soon. I knew they didn't mean any harm, but I'm not used to having the spotlight on me like this so I was very flustered.

"Cut it out, guys, you're making her feel uncomfortable," Nayeon said, wrapping up a napkin into a paper ball and throwing it at Momo, "You're one to speak, if you could, you would put jokbal in absolutely everything you eat."

"I'm hurt," Momo said when Nayeon threw the paper ball, "And for the record, jokbal is awesome, so I totally understand your passion, Mina-chan," Momo said while making a thumbs up sign, and then she took another bite of her pizza. "It's really too bad they don't have jokbal-flavored pizza here."

I couldn't help but chuckle with her silliness, also feeling a bit relieved that the focus was now on Momo. 

"That's because you're probably the only person who would order a jokbal pizza," Jihyo said, also taking a bite of her own slice.

"Even then, I think just Momo alone would order enough jokbal pizza for the store to have profit with it," Sana said and everyone laughed while Momo seemed proud about it even though it wasn't supposed to be a compliment.

I took a bite out of my pizza, being careful not to drop any ketchup, but it still smudged a bit on my face. Jihyo noticed and reached for a napkin, using it to clean my face. "Thank you," I murmured in reply and she simply smiled at me, patting me on the head. 

Nayeon seemed to be observing us and I felt slightly nervous about sitting next to her, my face starting to redden a bit.

"How is your pizza, Mina?" Nayeon asked after she finished a bite of hers.

"It's really good, actually," I replied, and then took another bite of my slice. Unfortunately, my face was once again left with a trail of ketchup and I wish I could hide my head somewhere.

Nayeon chuckled and repeated Jihyo's previous action, gently wiping my face with a napkin, which caused me to blush even more. I didn't understand why it felt so different from when Jihyo did it. I gulped and timidly glanced at her, saying, "T...Thank you..."

She was still smiling at me and shook her head. "It's because you put so much ketchup," she softly said, her voice sounding very endeared. I tried my best to not make a mess with ketchup anymore, in order to avoid any further embarrassment. 

We continued eating and I slowly started calming down again. Everyone was exchanging playful banter. Particularly Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Momo, who adored teasing each other, yet you could tell they were as close as sisters. 

I can't even remember the last time I had this much fun. Maybe when my cousins used to visit our home when I was younger. But this is still new to me. And it is definitely something I could get used to.

━━━☆☆━━━

I arrived home and silently closed the door behind me. I felt a bit tired but still happy. I was walking towards my bedroom when I heard someone talking to me.

"You're home late today," the voice said, and although I couldn't locate him right away, I knew it was my older brother.

I looked at the direction his voice was coming from and noticed he was sitting on an armchair near the bookshelves, with only a very dim light illuminating him.

"Good evening, Rei-niisama... I had club activities and then I went out with a few friends," I answered.

 He didn't seem to have anything to say and went back to reading his book. I politely bowed to him and then made my way to my bedroom. Upon opening the door, I heard a soft meow and saw my ragdoll cat, Mochi, walking towards me

I kneeled so I could pick her up and then I sat down on my bed and cuddled the fluffy cat a bit. Mochi was quite friendly, so she enjoyed receiving affection. 

"Aw, did you miss me?" I cooed, and she meowed in response, causing me to giggle. "I'm sorry, Mochi. I was out with a few friends." The cat tilted her head at me, causing me to laugh again. Even she seemed surprised I had friends. "I made some new friends... I hope you'll meet them someday," I said, gently stroking the cat's fur, and she purred in response.

My mind went back to Nayeon and how we somehow met again. A smile was forming on my face without even realizing. I also remembered once again the day I first saw her. How she clumsily bumped into me and then starting making small talk even though I was a stranger. How her smile seemed to shine brighter than all the Christmas lights that surrounded us.

"I hope we can become good friends, Nayeon-unnie," I whispered, while mindlessly petting my cat.

  ♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡  

_"My heart, that no one looked for. My room, where the lights didn't work. Dust piled and my dreams were covered up with it. Now I'm awake as I met you. They're becoming a reality. It's a miracle"_

_(Miracle, by GOT7)_

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

Hello, thank you for reading! I hope this fanfic has been enjoyable so far! Next chapter will have a bit of Nayeon and Sana's PoV! :)

I'm planning on updating next Wednesday now.


	5. Chapter IV | Crush?

♡━━━ March | Nayeon's PoV ━━━♡

  
As I woke, I could smell the delicious scent of food that was being made in the kitchen. My family owns a bakery, and our house is actually on its second floor. 

And I must say, being the daughter of bakers has its perks, we always get to eat delicious bread, cakes, and pastries of all sorts.

I yawned and lazily forced myself to get up from the bed and headed to the bathroom so I could do my morning routine. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and applied some skincare products. I put on some minimal makeup, which was all that my school allowed.

After brushing my hair and changing into my school uniform, I headed downstairs so I could eat something before going out. There weren't any customers yet, as our store would only open in 30 minutes. I like waking up early so I can eat some freshly baked warm bread and have a bit of coffee before going to school. I wish I could say the same for my brother, but he sleeps until the last minute and leaves the house without eating a thing.

I usually walk to school with my friend Sana, who is also my neighbor. Wanting to see if she's awake already, I decided to text her:  

 

I shook my head and chuckled at Sana and her silly antics. She would probably be here soon, so I sat down on a chair and my mind wandered back to Mina, just as it did before I was trying to get some sleep last night.

I thought about the first time I saw her. I was completely mesmerized by how stunning she was and enchanted by her bashful and slightly awkward demeanor.

I remember how disappointed I was that I didn't even get her name, much less any form of contacting her. Then again, she probably would have been creeped out if a stranger asked for that.

But I just wanted to know more about this girl whose beauty made the Christmas lights look dim in comparison. I wanted to find out the reason behind the hint of sadness I could see in her eyes.

I thought I would never see her again, until yesterday, when our paths ended up crossing once again. I took my fingers to my lips, trying to prevent myself from smiling and looking like an idiot, but I miserably failed.

I heard a bell ringing, signaling that Sana had arrived, so I walked towards the glass door to unlock it. I could already see the Japanese girl smiling and waving at me.

"Good morning, Nayeon-unnie~" Sana said as she wrapped me in a hug, which I quickly returned while patting her back and chuckling.

"Morning, Sana," I replied, already used to her constant display of affection.

I gestured for her to follow me to the display so she could choose what she wanted to eat.

"Is it really okay for me to eat here?" she asked, seeming concerned.

"You know you're always welcome here, Sana," I answered.

She smiled sweetly at me and clasped her hands together, saying, "Thank you, Nayeon-unnie."

Sana chose a bagel while I decided on a cheese croissant. I picked the food and put them inside a paper bag so we could eat on the go.

"How is the drama club going so far?" Sana asked while we walked out of the door.

"It's going well, we're mainly familiarizing ourselves with the new members for now, and then we'll start planning something to do," I answered. "What about the archery club?"

"Ah... well, to be honest, it's really hard," she said, sounding a bit discouraged. "I'm having a hard time learning how to position myself, and I keep missing the target."

"Don't be discouraged," I said, trying to comfort her and patting her back. "It's always hard in the beginning but if you keep practicing I'm sure you'll improve."

Sana smiled sweetly at me and answered, "I know, I know... thank you, unnie. At least I'm having a lot of fun with Mina-chan there... and she's so good too, you know!"

At the mention of Mina, I felt myself getting slightly nervous. No matter no much I tried, I couldn't seem to get her off of my mind. I can't believe the effect she has on me even though I had only seen her twice.

"Mina seems nice, " I nonchalantly said, taking a bite of my croissant. "She told me she's been doing archery for a while now."

"Yeah..." Sana said slowly, looking at me with a suspicious look. "She is nice... honestly, I'm still pretty shocked you two already knew each other."

Her stare made me gulp and avert my gaze. I answered, "Well, I wouldn't say I knew her already... I just bumped into her, y'know... "

"Would you like to know her better then?" Sana asked, very calmly.

I was a bit taken aback by the question, and the way it sounded made me blush just a little bit.

"I-I... sure, I g-guess," I answered, biting my lip and wanting to punch myself for stammering. "We'll all b-be hanging out together now anyway, right?"

Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could tell Sana was smirking.

"You seemed way more interested in her yesterday," she said, still in that same annoyingly calm voice.

If I were to answer honestly, I'd say that I feel more interested in her every moment that passes. But I didn't want to admit that to anyone. Especially not to Sana, who would never stop teasing me about it.

While I was trying to think of a reply, Sana giggled and patted my shoulder. I glanced at her and she smiled at me. It was almost like she knew what I was thinking.

"Wanna hang out with us after school today?" Sana asked. "There's a really nice cat café that opened a few weeks ago and I've been wanting to visit it."

Hanging out with Mina? On a cat café? That sounded amazing and just the thought of it made my heart race. I took another bite of my croissant so Sana wouldn't see my smile.

"I don't have to work today, so sure," I answered, trying not to sound too excited.

"I'll talk to Mina-chan today then~" Sana happily said, finishing her bagel and tossing the wrapping paper on a trash bin.

"Okay... should I invite anyone else?"

"Only if you want to have more people around to share Mina with, " she replied, bursting out laughing when she saw I nearly choked on my croissant.

With my face red, I abruptly answered, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Sure you don't~"

"I'm never feeding you again..." I answered, shaking my head and finishing up my croissant while trying to calm myself down.

"Nooo! I'm sorry, Nayeon-unnie," Sana said with a pleading voice, although it seems like she was trying hard not to laugh. "I'll stop it, I promise."

"Yeah right..." I replied, rolling my eyes.

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Nayeon... are you even listening to us?" Jeongyeon said, snapping her fingers to me and sounding quite annoyed.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly. "Uh... sorry, I was thinking about something else and didn't pay attention."

Myoui Mina was once again occupying my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about going out with her and Sana after class. That is, if she's going at all, since the possibility of her not agreeing to go existed. Although I preferred to ignore that option.

We were at art class, but the teacher left the classroom after giving us instructions so most people were just taking the opportunity to talk to each other, including Jeongyeon and Momo, who were talking to me about something I can't remember now.

Jeongyeon shook her head after I confirmed I wasn't listening to them, saying, "You've been acting so weird today."

"You've been spacing out the whole day," Momo agreed, frowning and looking at me as if she was trying to analyze me. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing important," I answered, glancing down.

"Spill it, Im," Jeongyeon demanded.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Jeongyeon and Momo were my closest friends so I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them how I've been feeling.

"It's just... I'm going out with Mina and Sana today after school," I sighed. "And... I don't know, but I feel so nervous about it... Mina seems like such an incredible person..." I added, with a dreamy voice. "She looks like a stunning princess, but her behavior is so soft and cute. I really want to get closer to her but I'm not sure how..."

I looked at Jeongyeon and Momo after I stopped talking, and they were exchanging glances and smiling in a weird way, until Momo looked at me and said, "Looks like someone has a crush~"

"W-What?!" I said, becoming red. "No, you're wrong, I just want to be her friend!"

Jeongyeon snorted and said, "Nayeon, we've known you for a while now and the last time you were acting this way was when you were crushing on Jieun."

(A/N: Jieun is IU, in case you're wondering.)

"Oh God no, please don't remind me of that," I said while facepalming, my face burning even redder, causing Jeongyeon and Momo to burst out in laughter.

"Ohh, that was gold!" Momo said, clearly amused by the situation. "I still find it so funny how both you and Jungkook ended up falling for the same person. You two really are siblings!"

"The difference being I'm over her and Jungkook is still hoping she might magically notice him someday," I grumbled, feeling really annoyed about how they wouldn't stop teasing me.

"Remember that day she was passing by and you picked up a flower to give her?" Jeongyeon said, pursing her lips so she wouldn't laugh.

"Aww, yeah, it was so cute!" Momo said while pinching my cheek. "Our Nayeonnie is such a sweet girl~"

"Ughhh, why would you bring that up again?!" I whined, covering my face with my palms and feeling my ears getting red by embarrassment and anger.

"Alright, alright, we'll stop," Momo said. "It's not our fault that you're so fun to tease."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" I scoffed, trying to control my blushing and shaking my head. "You guys suck."

Jeongyeon laughed again and patted my head, saying: "Okay, we're sorry. Going back to Mina though --"

"I don't have a crush on her. Period." I said, interrupting Jeongyeon, who seemed surprised. 

Even though I said that, deep down I knew there was something different about Mina. I barely know her but she already has such a strong effect on me. It honestly scares me so much. It scares me that I could get hurt by this.

"Okay, okay, no need to get so defensive," she said, smirking. "We totally believe you."

"Whatever you say, hun," Momo added, wiggling her eyebrows and making me glare at her.

"Anyway, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Jeongyeon said, this time smiling in a more supportive way. "Just be yourself and you'll manage to befriend her in no time."

* * *

  ♡━━━ Sana's PoV ━━━♡  

She was so breathtaking. The way she effortlessly shot her arrows. How her long hair gracefully sways when she moves. Her somewhat cold, yet mysterious eyes, which seemed to pierce my soul whenever they briefly came in contact with mine.

The only thing I could do was stare at her in awe. I was completely captivated by Chou Tzuyu. And I had absolutely no idea how to approach her. I was met with resistance every time I tried interacting with her. Why is she so determined to be alone?

I didn't want to give up. I just knew that there was more behind that icy front. I noticed she seemed to be quite tired, so I decided to grab a cold bottle of water for her.

"U-Um... excuse me?" I timidly said, fearing rejection again but smiling sweetly at her while I offered her the bottle. "Would you like some water, Tzuyu-ssi? You're working so hard today... so I-I thought you could use some.

She stared at me for a moment, seeming confused by my actions. She then quickly looked away and shook her head. "I... I don't need it..." she quietly said.

A sharp pain hit me again and I felt even more discouraged. I sadly stared at her for a second, feeling disoriented by her answer. I felt tears threatening to fall down.

"I'm s-sorry for being a bother to you," I whispered faintly, quickly turning around and walking away. I wiped a tear so nobody would see it.

This was the last time I tried befriending her. I didn't understand why she was that way, but she clearly wants nothing to do with me. Mina was walking towards me, seeming worried.

"Hey, Sana-chan... are you okay...?" she softly asked.

"I'm fine!" I replied, giggling so she wouldn't worry.

"I... I saw you crying though..." Mina answered, sadly looking down. "You don't seem fine to me... do you not trust me?" she asked, looking at me.

"No, that's not it at all!" I reassured Mina, quickly hugging her and then letting go. "I'm sorry, Mina-chan... I just didn't want to worry you."

"It's okay... won't you tell me what's wrong though?"

"I-I... I was trying to talk to Tzuyu-ssi again... I feel bad that she's always alone, but she wants nothing to do with me."

"You don't deserve to be treated this way, Sana-chan... you're a really good person and she would be lucky to have you as a friend."

"Thank you, Mina-chan. You're too sweet..." I said, gratefully smiling at her, and side hugging her while walking away so we could continue practicing.

I tried completely taking Tzuyu off my mind so I could focus on archery. That's why I was here, after all, and I don't want to be a burden to the rest of the members so I have to practice hard.

"Here goes," I whispered to myself, before releasing an arrow that managed to hit the target, even if it was quite far from the bullseye. "That's something, I guess..."

Mina was smiling supportively at me, and I smiled back while doing a thumbs up. I'm really glad I met her and she joined this club with me, she is such a sweet girl.

After shooting a few more arrows, today's practice was over. I was exhausted and I could feel my muscles sore, but Joohyun said it was normal and our bodies would get used to it.

Mina and I were putting away our equipment so we could shower and then leave. She went ahead and entered one of the bathrooms first. I closed my locker and when I turned around, Chou Tzuyu was standing right in front of me.

She was already wearing her school uniform again, so I assumed she finished practice a bit earlier to get ready to leave. I gulped, thinking she was probably in a hurry and was about to excuse myself so I could pass until I heard her voice.

"I'm sorry..." she said, sounding guilty and I could sense sincerity in her words.

"W-What?" I softly whispered, glancing back at her, widening my eyes in shock.

"I wanted to apologize," she continued. It almost seemed like she was forcing herself to look at me because I could see her eyes faltering every now and then. "You've been nothing but nice to me a-and I... I've been quite rude to you," she bowed to me.

I was shocked, and couldn't do anything but stare at her for a while, dumbfounded. Was this actually happening? She was starting to look worried, so I quickly replied, "I-I... it's okay, Tzuyu-ssi... b-but... why do you dislike me so much though...?" I hesitantly asked, bracing myself for her answer and sadly looking at her.

"I don't dislike you... Sana-unnie..." she replied, biting her lip. "It's just that... I get nervous... I don't know how to act and end up saying that sort of stuff..."

Her answer surprised me. Why did I make her nervous? Perhaps, she just has a hard time socializing with people. But whatever reason it is, I'm just glad she doesn't hate me and it was a misunderstanding.

"So that's why...? You don't need to be nervous, Tzuyu-ssi," I said, smiling sweetly at her.

Out of instinct, I hugged the younger girl to try to reassure her. I heard a soft gasp and could feel her stiffen for a moment but then she seemed to relax a bit. What surprised me was how warm and safe her arms felt.

Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, I released her from my arms, although the smile never left my face. When I realized there was a rosy tint on her cheeks, I couldn't help but giggle a bit at her cuteness. She smiled embarrassedly at me and said:

"I need to go now, my older brother is waiting for me."

"Alright, have a safe trip home," I replied, lightly waving at her. 

"Thanks... goodbye now." She was about to leave when I carefully held her wrist

"Thank you for actually coming after me to apologize... I know it must have been hard for you, but I really appreciate it," I said.

Tzuyu nodded in reply and blessed me with another smile, which I happily returned. I let her go and she shyly waved at me before walking away. 

I kept smiling at her, feeling giddy about what just happened. So she was just being shy all along, I'm so glad she doesn't hate me. I took my clean clothes to go take a shower so we could meet up with Nayeon.

After leaving the bathroom, I saw Mina was waiting for me while reading something on her phone. I tapped her shoulder and smiled at her, saying:

"Let's go? Nayeon-unnie is probably waiting for us on the school entrance."

"Sure, let's go."

We started making our way and I couldn't wait to tell Mina what just happened, so I quickly said:

"You know, Tzuyu-ssi just talked to me now..."

"She did...?" Mina slowly replied, sounding skeptical.

"Yeah... she apologized for being rude to me... she said she was just too nervous whenever I approached her and she didn't know how to react," I said, biting my lip and smiling. "I think we might be able to be friends with her now."

"Oh, that's good," Mina said, tilting her head. "I'm glad she apologized to you and things were cleared up."

"I know right?" I happily said, linking my arm with Mina's. She seemed surprised at first, but not as much as she was the first time I did that.

She seemed a little bit embarrassed, and I thought it was really cute. We were close to the school gate and Nayeon was already visible. She was leaning against the gate and had earphones on, seeming distracted by something on her phone. I felt Mina stiffen a bit by my side so I smiled reassuringly at her while patting her back.

Nayeon noticed we were approaching her and she opened up a big, toothy smile and waved at us, taking off her earphones. I waved back and Mina shyly smiled at her, shifting her gaze between Nayeon and the ground.

"Hey," Nayeon softly greeted, looking at Mina and smiling brightly. 

  ♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

" _I can feel it coming. A mirage with wings. How? Is it true now? It surrounds me, holding me, wind. Feels like I_ _’m_ _being born again._ _Gaze_ _that fills me up. You might be a dream. This moment, dreams, dreams, may come true. You just fly like a butterfly, taking me far away._ "

_(Butterfly, by LOOΠΔ)_

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

Double update today! In reality, this was one very long chapter, so I decided to split it into two shorter chapters, to make it easier to read :) Hope you're enjoying and comments are appreciated <3

And on another note, I highly recommend Loona's new song, [Butterfly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEOCbFJjRw0). It's amazing and the MV has a lot of diversity, so please check it out if you're interested :D


End file.
